Time's Fault
by Tsutae Kouken
Summary: I had to re-write this and re-vamp it, re-name it, and do this under another author name. But hey, Time shifts, gundams and fighting are worth it, right?!
1. The Time Shift

!*~  
  
Time's Fault  
  
Part One: The Time Fault  
  
Authoress: Suiki Bara  
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.  
  
~Friday, 13th, 2001~  
  
"Cass? Cass?! WHERE ARE YOU?" The door to the cellar of a small house in the middle of the country was flung open, a girlish form peering into the light. She was tall, curvy, and had mahogany shoulder length heavily layered hair. In one hand she held a book.  
  
"Cass?" Starting down the steps, her greenish eyes peered around the lab. She didn't see any sign of her best friend, tinkering with some new invention.  
  
Stepping onto the basement floor, a slight chill came over her. Pulling at the sleeve of her sweater, she began walking to the door in the back of the laboratory, where Cassidy kept all her delicate instruments. 'She's probably in there...'  
  
A faint buzz came from inside the room. Passing by one of the tables, she felt her elbow hit a small contraption.   
  
Startled, she looked at what she had hit. A small label beside it said "Microscopic Refractor". Sighing with relief, she headed on towards the door to where she was certain Cassidy was.  
  
Gently, she pushed the door open, to see Cassidy shaving her legs with an electric razor for women. The new one that she'd given Cassidy as a present for her birthday last week.  
  
Suddenly, she giggled, making Cassidy look up, her large olive eyes and her face showed surprise. She dropped her razor.  
  
"Taryn!!" Cassidy jumped up, her long light brown hair falling in her face as she did so. "What...?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, Garret's on the phone." Taryn said with a slight giggle. They both hated the uppity rich boy, and him calling for one of them was considered torture. "And I finally have the book I ordered!"  
  
"Ech, how horrible. What did you tell him? To go away, I hope." Cassidy said, as she stood up. Shaking her light brown hair down her back again, she took off the white terrycloth robe she had been wearing and stood up, dressed in shorts and a tank top.  
  
"Nope, I said, you'll be right there!!" Taryn said, with a smirk as she pushed her friend forward. Being about 4 inches taller than Cassidy, this was very easy to do. "We can watch the tube when you're done talking to lover boy!"  
  
"HEY!!!" Cassidy protested, trying to push back and not succeeding. Then she noticed a buzzing sound.  
  
"Um, Taryn?" She asked tentatively of the taller girl, who had heard the noise as well.  
  
"What IS that?" Taryn asked, looking around, nervous because this was not her home turf.  
  
"Did you touch anything in here?" Cassidy asked, looking around to find the source of the sound. Then she noticed the invention she'd bumped into vibrating and humming.   
  
"I only bumped that...but that's safe, isn't it?" Taryn asked, coming close to Cassidy, still clutching her book.  
  
"I don't know!? I just made it today!" Cassidy reached out to touch the contraption, to turn it off, but then there was a beep.  
  
**BEEP **  
  
Cassidy scratched her head. It had stopped shaking and was still. Taryn looked relieved.  
  
"Well, now that THAT is over with, let's go upstairs again." She waved her hands, and in doing so, flashed the book in front of Cassidy's face.  
  
"Hey, hey, wait a minute...." Cassidy grabbed the book. "You got the Wonderland Gambit?" She turned the book over.  
  
Taryn crossed her arms. "Yeah. I thought it looked pretty cool."  
  
Cassidy groaned. "Tell me you're not into evil computers and such nonsense." She looked at the book again. "Or cyber kinetic transportation to wonderland..."   
  
"Of course not! But it does sound funny coming from you. You know I'm more practical sometimes." Taryn wrinkled her nose at her friend. "You've convinced me on a lot of things." She shook her head next. "But you can't convince me on that fault line theory."  
  
"But Taryn!" Cassidy protested. "Don't you ever wonder why our town is called Fawlt Line?"   
  
"I know I know! It was named after Thaddeus Fawlt in 1714..." Taryn rolled her eyes and took back her book.  
  
"And all the disappearances and the weird things that happen? Like those people who swear they've switched?" Cassidy kept right on talking. "If you'd just let go and look at the facts, you'd see there is also a meaning behind the name Fawlt Line!"  
  
"Uh huh." Taryn started to head up the stairs, Cassidy latched on to her arm, talking away.  
  
"I mean, can't you see it also means this town is on a time fault?" Cassidy said, a desperate tone coming to her voice, knowing she was drawing nearer to the phone and Garret.  
  
"Cass, I just don't believe in time faults. It's impossi-" Taryn felt a strange sensation. Like falling backwards, the room began to tilt.  
  
Cassidy felt it as well. But for her, the room was focusing out and then back in again.  
  
"Taryn...what's happening?" Cassidy reached for her friend, but she couldn't reach her. Her vision thus warped, she couldn't tell where she was.  
  
"I don't kno--" Taryn's voice was cut off. Her book fell to the floor.  
  
Cassidy didn't know exactly how it happened, but she felt herself sinking down, as if through the floor. The sensation was terribly frightening and she shut her eyes and cried out.  
  
"Cass!" Taryn cried out as she felt herself being sucked into a black oblivion. Yet she felt like she was remaining conscious of everything around her. There seemed to be a wind swirling around her and a faint soft yellow light coming from below her. But she couldn't move.  
  
Cassidy couldn't say a thing nor even breathe. She was being pulled away from her best friend and yet could do nothing but feel herself being tugged down. She was soon floating in the middle of nowhere. All was black. Becoming very scared, she became insensible.  
  
"Where am I?" Taryn found she could talk once again, as she felt her sense of feeling coming to her body again. Her voice echoed and her eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness. Pinpoints of light were all around her. Turning in this floating state, she gasped silently.  
  
She was floating in what looked like outer space! Planets and stars as far as she could see...  
  
"Cassidy!" Her voice echoed and re echoed, yet no one seemed to hear.  
  
"Silence, child."   
  
"Who are you?" Taryn cried out, looking for the speaker. The voice was calm and mellow, and deep.  
  
"That does not matter."  
  
"What?!" She was shocked.  
  
"What matters is a task before you."   
  
"A task? What happened to me?" Taryn demanded. She was very scared now.  
  
"You must go into a world of chaos and return it to peace. Then you may go home."   
  
"Why must I do as you say?" She was slightly angry with this commanding voice in the middle of space.  
  
"Because the Time Fault in your world shifted, bringing you down with its shift. The regular time frames on Earth have been interrupted. But you have a mercy granted you. If you want to get back to your world, you and Cassidy must return peace to this Earth alternate to yours."  
  
"But I..." She didn't know what to say, floating in the middle of a space she didn't belong in, without a sight of Cassidy, and now to be told Cass was right all along. She wasn't ready.  
  
"You must go now, my child..."  
  
"I..." Taryn protested weakly, feeling her eyes closing as she felt like she was slipping into a warm embrace. The last thing she saw was the sun in the center of a vast system, and Earth, a bright blue and gray orb, beckoning to her.  
  
Again the voice began in her mind...  
  
"In the hope of building a promising future, mankind built and inhabited "space colonies" around Earth. They called this new age "AC", for "After Colony"......  
  
......But the Promise of this new age was not to be. History soon repeated itself, and the human race found itself in the middle of an age of war......  
  
......Under the guise of keeping the peace, the Earth established the Allied Earth Forces, and stationed them on the Colonies. The truth, however, was far more sinister......  
  
......Through the use of Mobile Suits, the AEF oppressed the people of the colonies. The freedom of the colonists was taken away......  
  
......AC 195, the date of destiny. Capsules were launched simultaneously from 5 separate colonies to different parts of Earth......  
  
......Inside the capsules are brand new Gundam model Mobile Suits. The Gundam and their pilots are on a mission to subvert the Allied Earth Forces. They are the colonies last hope for freedom......  
  
......Help the Gundam and you may go home......  
  
...Taryn...  
  
Taryn heard the voice no more and drifted away into blackness much like sleep.  
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.  
  
A/N: This version of Gundam Wing is from the MANGA not the actual video series. I tried hard to get a good plot going! Be patient, it gets better! ~Suiki Bara ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor do I make money off of this. 


	2. The First Encounters

!*~  
  
Time's Fault  
  
Part Two: The First Encounters  
  
Authoress: Suiki Bara  
  
~*~  
  
In the hope of building a promising future, mankind built and inhabited "space colonies" around Earth.   
They called this new age "AC", for "After Colony"......  
  
......But the Promise of this new age was not to be. History soon repeated itself, and the human race found   
itself in the middle of an age of war......  
  
......Under the guise of keeping the peace, the Earth established the Allied Earth Forces, and stationed them on the Colonies. The truth, however, was far more sinister......  
  
......Through the use of Mobile Suits, the AEF oppressed the people of the colonies. The freedom of the   
colonists was taken away......  
  
......AC 195, the date of destiny. Capsules were launched simultaneously from 5 separate colonies to different parts of Earth......  
  
......Inside the capsules are brand new Gundam model Mobile Suits. The Gundam and their pilots are on a mission to subvert the Allied Earth Forces. They are the colonies last hope for freedom......  
  
......Help the Gundam......  
  
......Taryn......  
  
Another flash of light and Taryn knew nothing but blackness.  
  
~*~  
  
AC 195  
Outer Earth Atmosphere  
  
-*-  
  
In the solitary blackness approaching earth, a lone shuttle capsule headed for atmosphere entry. There were few occupants on this return to Earth, two being Relena Darlian and her father. Looking out her window, Relena spotted something moving by her window at a rapid rate.  
  
"Father, is that a shooting star? No..." Relena answered her own question. "Its a capsule for atmosphere entry."  
  
"I wonder if that's what it was..." She mused to herself, and then turned back to the book she had been reading.  
  
-*-  
  
~Oz Transport~  
  
-*-  
  
"Special Lieutenant Zechs! We've located one of the capsules!" One of the co-pilots reported to the tall platinum haired man sitting in a chair at one of the vast computers inside the Transport Shuttle.  
  
"It should touch down in Eastern Eurasia! It must be a capsule from Operation M. Go after it!" Zechs Marquise, Oz Special Lieutenant replied.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
-*-  
  
~Unidentified Capsule~  
  
-*-  
  
The pilot inside the capsule tapped silently at a small computer inside. Pulling into the atmosphere, A small dot suddenly flashed on his radar.  
  
"It's the Allies attack transport."  
  
Pulling a slight lever, the pilot maneuvered the capsule slightly and then from the capsule came a fighter plane, a new model. Turning, it headed for the attack transport with deadly accuracy.  
  
"Whoever saw my ride has to die..." The pilot said softly to himself. He locked on his target.  
  
-*-  
  
~Oz Transport~  
  
-*-  
  
One of the pilots looked shocked at what he saw. "A birdlike fighter plane came out of the capsule, sir!"  
  
"The egg has hatched, huh?" Zechs said, with a quiet grin.  
  
"So, this fighter plane is the anti-Allies group's secret weapon." The younger of the two pilots confirmed.  
  
"Affirmative. We can't let it get away. Shoot it down!" Zechs commanded, starting to stand up.  
  
"Looks like the enemy's detected us, sir. It's closing in." The other pilot said, looking back at his commander.  
  
"Two Mobile Suit Aries out for interception!"   
  
"Roger! I'm going out with MS Leo!" Zechs headed to the back of the shuttle.  
  
As the bulky Leo came out of the cargo hold of the Oz Transport, Zechs said to himself, "I'll show you how to fight in gravity!!"  
  
A flash on his radar and in the distance indicated his enemy. "Here it comes!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Zechs saw the speed registered and was taken by surprise.  
  
With incredible speed, the new fighter plane sped past the three Mobile Suits lying in wait for it. The three pilots where stunned.  
  
"Is that the anti-Allies Elements weapon, sir?" One of the Aries pilots asked, a nervous tone to his voice.  
  
"That's what it looks like. Hmm?! It stopped..." Zechs responded and then stopped as the fighter hovered in the air. Seconds later, it began to change.  
  
The three pilots stared.  
  
The plane seemed to tremble then several parts began to slide and move.  
  
"Is it Transforming?!" An Aries pilot exclaimed in wonder.  
  
"BUSTER RIFLE, lock on!" a voice came over the communication units of the pilots as the new Mobile Suit showed itself in all it's glory.  
  
"Die!" The boy pilot in the new Mobile Suit pushed the button on his steering shaft.  
  
**click**  
  
Zechs watched in astonishment as a huge beam emitted from the cannon that the Mobile Suit carried, taking out the two Aries in a double series of booms.  
  
*BLAM*  
  
"It got two Mobile Suits with ONE shot!?" Zechs stared at where his pilots had been only a few seconds earlier.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Zechs gasped as the second shot fired by the unknown pilot nearly hit him. "Damn!"  
  
"BAD SHOT! This is how it's done!" Zechs yelled back in the direction of the pilot. He turned his Leo on the Mobile Suit and opened fire.  
  
He had scored a direct hit, and he watched as the Mobile Suit continued to fall. When the smoke cleared, Zechs was yet again stunned.  
  
"WHAT?!" Zechs saw it was mainly unharmed. "What is it made of? Gundanium ALLOY? It's strong!"  
  
As he watched it fall, he could almost feel the pilot within the Mobile Suit smirking with triumph. It angered him greatly.  
  
"THEN HOW ABOUT THIS?" With a loud clashing of metal, the two Mobile Suits were locked together. The cockpit door to the Leo opened and the tall figure of Zech Marquise jumped out, his platinum hair streaming behind him as he pulled the cord to his parachute.  
  
"You can't move now, you'll hit the ocean...the suit with survive, but the pilot won't." Zechs said to himself musingly as he floated towards the blue expanse underneath him, watching as the two MS landed in the middle of the ocean.  
  
"I have destroyed...three of Oz' Mobile Suits..." The pilot said to himself in a low voice as his Mobile Suit hit the water.  
  
"I lost three Mobile Suits! Damn!" He waited for other Aries to come and pick him up. "Those other capsules have to be Gundam also..." Zechs floated in silence, busily thinking behind his silver mask.  
  
-*-  
  
-AEF Space Port. The Strait Of Dover-  
  
-*-  
  
"SUPRISE ATTACK! FIGHT BACK WITH LEO MOBILE SUITS!" the alarm ran trough the base.  
  
Flashes of bright intense light and loud noises reverberated through the base as six missiles, coming swiftly though the air, hit their targets.  
  
"All homing missiles have hit the target!" The pilot inside a large orange and white Mobile Suit made of Gundanium Alloy stood not far away from the base.  
  
*CLANG*  
  
With a metallic ring, the metal giant lifted its arm, and out of it came a large gatling gun.  
  
"Beam Gatling, stand by!" The pilot took aim at the base and grimly started to bombard it with the entire arsenal he had.  
  
Quickly, the base began to fall apart, and finally, exploded. Bits of fire, concrete, glass, metal, and plaster flew in all directions.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
After several minutes of silence, the gatling lowered, smoking.  
  
"Trowa Barton, Gundam HeavyArms. I've destroyed all Shuttle Leos. Mission accomplished." The pilot inside reported in, one green eye looking seriously through his light brown hair. Then the tall pilot seemed to sigh to himself, and then he and his Gundam headed out.  
  
-*-  
  
-Oz Desert Troop: Africa-  
  
-*-  
  
"HEAT SHORTERS!" Two curved pieces of metal, white with heat, slashed through the troops in the middle of the desert, not far from a smoldering base. Within seconds, explosions rocked the air, as forty others watched a solitary Mobile Suit slash through the Leos on the base.  
  
"Great job, Master Quatre. You have no need for us, Maganac, with your Gundam Sandrock." Rashid, the head of the troop of forty Mobile Suits commented to the blonde in the seat of the sand colored and white Gundam.  
  
"Thanks, Rashid. But you know I can't always do it all by myself." The blonde boy smiled. "Let's head back to the base."  
  
-*-  
  
-Shuttle Airport, South Japanese Point-  
  
-*-  
  
Relena Darlian and her father, stepped off of the shuttle into the large airport. Seconds later, they were surrounded by reporters, with flashing lights, babbling voices, and whirring cameras.  
  
"Welcome back, Mr. Darlian!! How did the colonial summit go?"  
  
"What about the demand by the colonial self-governing body?"  
  
"Reporters! Would you please give me a break?" Foreign Minister Darlian said, in an exasperated tone. The reporters all quieted down, but not from Mr. Darlian's request. A woman, with reddish brown hair done in two braided buns low on her neck and wore round glasses, parted the crowd, two soldiers right behind her.  
  
"I was expecting you, Foreign Minister Darlian." She spoke in a voice that was not at all of friendly intent.  
  
"Who are you?" Minister Darlian asked, his face terse.  
  
"Lady Une, from OZ Specials." A thin smiled parted her lips. "Commander Treize instructed me to show you to the terminal building." She glanced at Relena. Relena felt a shiver go up her spine.  
  
"What? Commander Treize?" Minister Darlian looked slightly alarmed. He turned to his daughter. "Excuse me, Relena. You go home now. I'll arrange for a limo."  
  
"No. I'll find my own ride home." Relena protested, and with that, grabbed her small book bag and walked away.  
  
Her father sighed, and headed off with the Lady Une.  
  
Relena started walking past the runways, towards the highway, near the shoreline. As the sounds of the sea hit her ears, she began thinking about her father.  
  
"Father's been working so much...I wonder how difficult the relationship between the Earth and the colonies really is...?"  
  
-*-  
  
-Shoreline Near Shuttle Airport-  
  
-*-  
  
Taryn suddenly shivered. "I'm so cold...what is this? Water?" Icy little fringes of water lapped at her legs and waist. She was soaked and she felt so cold. Something heavy lay partially over her waist as well.  
  
"What happened? Where am I...?" She moaned softly to herself and tried to shift herself into a position to get up. Yet that something heavy still lay upon her.  
  
"Dammit..." Turning her head, she looked to see what it was that lay on top of her. She felt strangely heavy and noticed she was wearing something of a thick fabric, like a long sleeved sweater, yet it ended in gloves covering her hands.  
  
Then she gasped. Another person was lying on top of her! She couldn't see this person's face, for he wore a dark helmet, like for a space uniform, and yet, he wore a suit much like her own...  
  
"Cass!" The name barely slipped past her lips when she felt the body on top of her shift and roll over slightly. This allowed her to sit up. Gently, she slid the helmet off the person, hoping to see her best friend's light brown hair falling out of it.  
  
Yet, when she pulled it off, she was surprised to see short dark brown hair, and a very handsome boyish face. She gasped slightly, because she knew who he was...yet...didn't know who he was. As she stared at him, her hand gently cupped around his jaw and turned his face more towards her. He opened his eyes and looked at her dazedly, moved his lips, and with a slight moan, closed his eyes again.  
  
"What?" Taryn said gently, setting the helmet beside her. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes. She didn't remember a single thing...  
  
The sudden tension of losing her closest friend and not remembering anything before this, Taryn suddenly felt tired and lost consciousness again, and bent over the boy, her face close to his.  
  
Relena, walking along the high area before the shore, lost in her thoughts, didn't fail to notice the two figures together near the water.  
  
"They're...bodies!" Relena looked alarmed and flung her backpack to the ground, and rushed down the steps. When she neared the two, she recognized the style of suit they each wore.  
  
"These...are pilot suits?" Relena neared the two, she touched the shoulder of the one nearly sitting upright. She fell backwards slightly into Relena.  
  
Relena got a good full view of their faces then. "They...are just children...Are you alright?" Relena reached forward, and gently shook the boy's shoulder to get him to move from his position in the girl's lap.  
  
"Mm..." He moaned slightly, then suddenly... "HM?!" His eyes flew wide-open, brilliant, intense Prussian blue of color.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're alive." Relena breathed a sigh of relief. At least one was all right. "I'm Relena Darlian. What's your name? And who's your partner?" Relena gestured at the prostrate girl in her lap.  
  
He glared at her in silence and looked at the girl on the ground. 'No, she didn't see me...it was this other one...'  
  
"YOU SAW MY FACE!" He covered it with his hand and stepped away from Relena. "Forget about my name or hers. You saw my face. You must die." Quickly he pulled out a gun. "Goodbye."  
  
"What?" Relena looked at him in fear and confusion, but couldn't move with the girl in her lap.  
  
**BANG**  
  
"Aaargh." The boy dropped his gun as something hit his hand. A wide patch of blood appeared on the glove of the off colored pilots' suit. The gun hit the ground a few feet away.  
  
"You bad guys never learn." A voice came from behind them, at the stairs leading to the upper area.  
  
The boy turned with quickness unequaled in most humans. "!!!"  
  
"Hey, buddy! Don't move!" A boy, dressed in black, stood on the stairs, aiming a gun at the pilot. Relena was shocked.   
  
"Are you alright, lady?" He asked, winking one violet eye, and pushing back his long dark brown braid.  
  
"Mmm..." The girl on the ground stirred. Relena looked at the pilot and quickly shook the girl in her lap.  
  
"Get up, your partner has been hurt." Relena said, fiercely, still shocked at the sight of kids playing with guns.  
  
The girl opened her eyes and looked around. Sitting up, she saw the pilot's hand dripping blood onto her own suit.   
  
"He--" She started to say a name, but a thought stopped her. Quickly, she turned and tore a piece of cloth from Relena's skirt. She looked up at the blonde girl and apologized with her eyes, but turned and quickly wrapped the pilot's hand.  
  
"He was passed out on the ground! So was she." Relena spluttered to the boy in black. "You ought to behave yourself."  
  
"Uh..." The boy looked miffed. He shook his head and his braid swayed. "I'm the bad guy?"  
  
"Ah, well, I guess I shouldn't stick my nose it." He shrugged his black clad shoulders. "I've got to get to work. You guys stay here, alright?" As he was talking he began walking down the beach towards the water. Relena stood a few feet away from the girl and the pilot, who was still holding his hand to him.  
  
The boy stopped and muttered to himself. "Duo, old boy, you've got yourself into a fine mess this time around..." The girl in the pilot's uniform heard this and her eyes widened.  
  
"Duo...Maxwell?" She said to herself. Her pilot companion looked at her strangely.  
  
Duo looked back at the two strangely and seemed to forget about Relena. Then he pulled out a small remote device and pushed a button on it. With a rumble, something gargantuan started to rise out of the sea.  
  
The pilot's eyes widened as a massive black Mobile Suit rose from the sea and stood with glowing green eyes. Duo jumped unbelievably high into the air and landed on the Suit.  
  
Duo smirked. "Heh-heh, don't ask. Just say you didn't see this and I'll let you go. Otherwise, I'll hunt you down." He grinned in a cheerful way. "I also picked up this cool thing at the bottom of the sea on my way down here." He jumped into the cockpit with these words, the three down below watching.  
  
The girl in the pilot suit started to gently move away, suddenly feeling something about her being here was wrong. Softly, she spoke to herself, the pilot the only one hearing what she said.   
  
"Taryn...what did you do to get here?"  
  
'Taryn...' The pilot thought to himself, made a mental note, and then paid no attention to her as the black Mobile Suit pulled a familiar looking object from the sea.  
  
"Ta-daa!" Duo had pulled up a massive white, red, blue, and green Gundam from the sea.  
  
"Are those the same type of Mobile Suit?" Relena gasped in wonder.  
  
The pilot's eyes widened and he managed to get out, "Wing..."  
  
With a grim face, the pilot started running to the edge of the shore. Taryn watched from the upper level area, that she had managed to reach. Relena shouted.  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
Duo growled as the pilot came nearer and then jumped into the air, much like he had done before. Raising his gun in alarm he fired three shots. "HEY!!"  
  
The pilot didn't even wince when two hit his upper arms and one hit his lower leg. He kept heading straight for Duo.  
  
"!!!" Duo grit his teeth as he found himself pointing his gun at the strange pilot's forehead, the pilot's Prussian blue eyes gleaming at him almost evilly.  
  
"I don't care about my life, but I can't let you have that!!" The brown haired pilot said, smirking and gesturing towards the white Mobile Suit.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Duo shouted, filled with rage. He pulled the trigger.   
  
The pilot smirked and moved his head slightly, the bullet whizzing though his hair, missing him slightly.  
  
Before Duo could react, he had jumped towards the white Mobile Suit, opened the hatch, and entered the cockpit. With a slam, the white Mobile Suit pulled out of the black Gundam's reach.  
  
"So...that's yours, huh?" Duo said, opening communication lines while pulling out his beam scythe. "Why don't you thank me for picking it up then?"   
  
The pilot didn't answer, just pulled out his beam saber and then the two boys began to fight, their weapons creating a mighty crash as they collided.  
  
"What are they doing?" Relena asked, thinking the girl was still with her. When she didn't get an answer, she turned and noticed the girl with the layered red brown hair was standing at the head of the stairs to the upper level area, watching silently, her face grim, yet pondering.  
  
"Not bad for being wounded!" Duo shouted at the pilot, as the two exchanged strike for strike, parry for parry, blow for blow.  
  
The pilot only smirked in his seat and continued for fight with a strangely rare skill.  
  
"Stop it, you two!" Relena shouted at the two Mobile Suits battling in the water. "Kids aren't supposed to fight with Mobile Suits!" She tried in vain to talk to them.  
  
Taryn looked up towards the sky above the fighting Mobile Suits and noticed two Aries coming towards the battling Gundam.  
  
"It's the Allies' Aries!" The pilot from the white Gundam said, more to himself than to Duo.  
  
"Now look what you've done!" Duo shouted at the pilot.  
  
Within a split second, the Aries neared the Gundam and started to open fire. Just as quickly, the two Gundam used their beam weapons to destroy the Aries.  
  
"We'll finish this later!" Duo shouted with a grin at the pilot.  
  
"Hmph." The pilot smiled grimly to himself.  
  
With a finally explosion, the two Mobile Suits disappeared, flying off into the night sky in separate directions, leaving Relena on the beach.  
  
"......" Relena couldn't find the words to express what she had seen. Turning, she looked for the girl in the pilot's uniform. She was gone also.  
  
Relena was alone on the beach.  
  
-*-  
  
-AEF OZ Fleet, the Yangtze, China-  
  
-*-  
  
A lone Gundam, of green, white, and dark blue, stood looking over the smoldering remains of a fleet of OZ Leos and Aries.  
  
On its massive shoulder, stood a boy of Chinese ancestry, dressed in traditional Chinese white garments. He smiled to himself as he looked over his destruction.  
  
"My dear ride, Nataku. Hope we'll fight something more powerful next." He said, as he patted the heavy metal plating. "Chang Wufei...shall bring Justice with Shenlong!"   
  
He raised his fist in a gesture of strength.  
  
-*-  
  
-Saint Gabriel School-  
  
"Good Morning, Madam."  
  
"Good Morning, Miss Relena."  
  
"Miss Darlian, How are you?"  
  
Several greetings instantly came forwards as Relena Darlian entered her classroom. She smiled and nodded and made her way to her seat.  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
"Have you heard about the disturbance yesterday? There was a Mobile Suit battle at the shore!"  
  
"That is scary!"  
  
Relena just smiled again, thinking she'd better not give her secret away. Sitting down, she noticed the teacher leading in two new students.  
  
"Class, may I have your attention, please?" The teacher clapped his hands several times to bring the light buzz of conversation in the room to a halt.  
  
"We have two new transfer students. Please welcome them warmly." The teacher looked at the students and the two new students stepped forward.  
  
"I am Heero Yuy." The first student said, as he stepped forward. Relena gasped to herself. It was the pilot from the shore.  
  
"I am Taryn...Nomanai." There was a slight pause in the girl's announcement of her name, as if she wasn't sure of what to say. Relena also recognized her. It was the girl in the pilot suit. The boy's partner...or so Relena thought.  
  
Then something else struck Relena. 'Nomanai...? Unknown?' Relena was puzzled over the girl's last name. 'Who'd have a last name like 'unknown'?' she mused on this for a second.  
  
Taryn held her breath slightly. It had been a bit of a blessing to be able to get into a school without a reference at such short notice, but even more luck when she found out that Relena and the pilot were both going to attend here.  
  
"Now, I want you two to take the seats in front of Miss Darlian. I'm sure she'll make you feel welcome." The teacher pointed at the two empty desks in front of Relena. Relena smiled at the two making their way through the students. Both were very quiet in their movements and manners.  
  
Taryn sat down directly in front of Relena and Heero slightly to her right on the other side of Taryn. Relena leaned forward and said gently, "Welcome to St. Gabriel School."  
  
A slight shifting of Heero's eyes was all the acknowledgement she got from either new student. Relena sighed. Something was definitely up.  
  
-*-  
  
-School Athletic Grounds-  
  
-*-  
  
When Relena left her class, she followed Heero Yuy out to the athletic grounds. She noticed his intent was on trying to locate someone as well, when she noticed that the girl with the heavily layered reddish brown hair was no where to be seen.  
  
When Heero stopped by a wall to look out over the scenery, Relena approached him, a group of girls behind her, always following.  
  
"Heero Yuy. I like your name." Relena said the first thing that popped into her mind. Heero looked at her, slightly startled. Relena continued, "I'm glad to see you again."  
  
"Relena Darlian..." He smirked slightly. Relena felt confused, for he looked so evil. "I almost forgot. We were interrupted yesterday." He turned all the way towards her, facing her. "Remember the fate of the one who saw my face and Gundam." He looked over Relena's left shoulder and noticed the girl known as Taryn, standing in the doorway, watching the scene with a passive expression, as if she knew what was to come next.  
  
Heero smirked at her and she looked slightly startled. Yet he leaned towards Relena and spoke softly, so only she could hear.  
  
"I will kill you."  
  
Relena's eyes opened wide with shock, and Heero Yuy passed her, smirking to himself. Looking towards the doorway, Taryn had gone, yet he knew he must ask her some questions also.  
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.  
  
A/N: I know it's different from the series on TV, but that is, BECAUSE, I'm writing this from the Manga Series. It's slightly different and shorter, but has about the same amount of content to the Series. I hope you enjoy this, Cassidy and Taryn will feature much more in this story, I know it's seeming like a re-cap of the series, if you've never SEEN Gundam Wing before (I doubt this, cause then you wouldn't be READING it), sorry, lots and lots of spoilers, I try to keep most of the original dialogue in this fiction. So, I will be working on the third part, hang in there, see ya and keep some kind reviews coming! Ja ne! ~Suiki Bara~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor do I make any profit from this. 


	3. Self Destruction

Time's Fault  
  
Part Three: Self Destruction  
  
Authoress: Suiki Bara  
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.  
  
-*-  
  
-OZ Training Base, Lake Victoria-  
  
-*-  
  
"I think she's coming around." Oz Special Ensign Lucrezia Noin said, gently looking over the girl that one of her troops had brought in. Dressed like a soldier, yet, looking very fragile to be such. She had long light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and delicate features, yet there was a strong intelligence set to her form.  
  
"Huh...?" The girl soldier groaned slightly, and moved her arms upward a little bit. Noin smiled to herself, and wondered where this soldier had come from.  
  
"She may be of some use, Lt. Noin." One of her trainees said, bringing a glass of cold water and a rag to the Lt. Noin. Noin nodded her blue head and dipped the cloth into the glass. Placing it on the soldier girl's forehead, she waited.  
  
Then without warning, several explosions rocked the infirmary. Sirens started wailing and soldiers were shouting.  
  
"It's an enemy attack! We're being attacked by an unknown Mobile Suit!" The base was going up in flames.  
  
A white, green and dark blue Mobile Suit, unlike any other, used a dragon-shaped claw on its left arm to shoot massive amounts of flame at the base and it's quarters. The Chinese pilot, Chang Wufei, looked grimly at the flaming base and used his beam saber to finish off the base, leaving the infirmary intact, for he could not bring himself to attack those who could not defend themselves if in fighting condition. The trainee's he'd killed were strong, and a threat to the Gundam.  
  
Lt. Noin rushed outside of the infirmary, shocked to find her base in flames, lighting up the night sky.  
  
"My base! My students!!" She cried out, looking around, and then saw the Mobile Suit.  
  
"Stay back, woman! If you want to live!!" Chang threatened, spotting her.  
  
"It's a Gundam..." Lt. Noin's eyes widened and she stepped back slightly, somewhat in awe of the massive Mobile Suit Gundam.  
  
"Stay out of this war, woman." Chang said, with a slight sneer and then the Gundam flew off into the night, leaving no sign of existence except for the flaming base.  
  
Noin fell to her knees in a gesture of defeat. She shook with anger, trembling and shaking, for what had sounded like a mere boy had destroyed most of her troops. She was in this attitude when one of the surviving soldiers came running up to her.  
  
"Lt. Noin! Lt. Noin!" The soldier was burned, yet not badly, yet his face showed alarm.  
  
"What...is...it?" Noin managed to get out.   
  
"That soldier! The girl!" He tried to get out the words, yet something seemed to be choking him. Then a shot rang out clearly into the night. Then another. And yet another.  
  
"What is that?" Noin asked, standing up, and locating the shots. The soldier's quarters.  
  
"She's...shooting the soldiers!" He gasped out, and passed out on the ground.  
  
"What?!" Noin began running, and reached the quarters in very little time. She heard yet another shot and made her way though the partial ruins. Finding the girl, kneeling on the ground with a soldier's head cradled in her lap, a gun in her hand.   
  
She looked up at Noin. The soldier was dead, a shot through his temple, and yet, tears were streaming down her face. Noin looked stern and angry, with some surprise.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" She grabbed the girl soldier by the arm and shook her. The girl looked up at her solemnly.  
  
"They were still alive...in pain." The girl spoke quietly, yet her voice was all Noin heard. Noin looked closely at the soldier and then shuddered. He was burned badly, with no hope of recovery.   
  
"I had to mercy-kill them. Or else it would have been cruel to torture them in that manner." The girl stood up, Noin's hand still on her shoulder. Noin nodded and took out her own gun. The solider smiled through the smoke smudges on her face, and Noin instantly took a liking to her.  
  
"What is your name, soldier?" Noin said, giving a quick salute. This girl was a soldier after Noin's own heart.  
  
"I am Cassidy..." She paused. "I don't know my last name. I don't know where I came from. I just know I'm here." She saluted Noin and then turned. "I also know, there are more soldiers who need to be relieved of their pain."  
  
"You're right. They can't be worth saving, for their pain." Noin and Cassidy began walking in different directions, searching for more badly wounded soldiers. Theirs was a grim task to handle  
  
-*-  
  
-OZ Headquarters, Old Europe-  
  
-*-  
  
In a large, beautifully furnished office, a tall, very handsome man, looked at a computer screen with hauntingly strange eyes. His brown hair was smoothed back and he held a glass of fine champagne in his hand. He was speaking with a man with platinum hair and a silver mask on the screen.  
  
"When I arrived there, most of the facility had been destroyed, though Special Lt. Noin and one soldier, a girl, had survived." The blonde man, Zechs Marquise, reported to the regal looking gentleman.  
  
"You're very lucky. You're the only one who survived a battle, along with Noin." OZ Commander in Chief, Treize Kushrenada replied, smiling sadly.  
  
"With the information obtained from Operation M, I believe there are a total of five Mobile Suits." Zechs paused slightly then continued. "They all seem to be made out of Gundanium alloy, which, as you know, is only found in space."  
  
"So they are Gundam." Treize mused.  
  
"Would you grant me permission to use Tallgeese, sir?" Zechs requested without hesitation.  
  
"That antique?" Treize scoffed mildly. "Granted. I'm counting on you, Zechs."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Zechs immediately signed off with a click.  
  
"Are you sure you can trust Zechs, sir?" A woman, Lady Une, asked from beside Treize's desk.  
  
Holding up his glass, looking through the sparkling liquid, he replied, "He's a useful man. By the way, Lady Une..." He paused, and looked at her. "Now that the colonial rebels have made a move, we must take advantage of the opportunity, so OZ can gain control over all mankind."  
  
"Sir!" Lady Une nodded in agreement.  
  
"And...you'll take care of the Foreign Minister Darlian!" He commanded, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Yes, sir! I'll do my best!" Lady Une saluted, and left the room, leaving Commander Treize Kushrenada to his thoughts.  
  
-*-  
  
-St. Gabriel School-  
  
-*-  
  
Inside a dark room, illuminated only by the glow of his computer screen, Heero sat typing furiously into his laptop, checking for OZ data. The smiled to himself when he found what he was looking for.  
  
"OZ executives will gather at Los Angeles on that day. Roger." He typed in a few codes and then shut down the laptop. "I'll attack with my Wing."  
  
As he shut down the laptop, the door to the room opened, and a female silhouette stood in the doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've knocked..." Heero recognized the voice. Taryn Nomanai. She turned to leave, silently.  
  
"No!" Heero almost shouted, startling the girl. She glanced at him once and slammed the door behind her, as she started running away.  
  
Heero growled to himself. First the girl was with him at the beach, watched all that he did, showed up at the same school, and now walked in on him, and he hadn't the slightest clue of what her intent was. Only that she wasn't normal.  
  
Flinging open the door, he rushed out after her, almost knocking down Relena in the process, who was looking for him.  
  
"Heero! Wait!" She called after him, leaning on a rail, watching as he left the grounds, running speedily towards the mountains.  
  
Taryn felt her heart in her throat as she ran. She'd never thought herself capable of running so far so quickly. Reaching a summit in the mountains, she took a rest, thinking she'd got away.  
  
There was a slight rustle in the bushes before her and she cursed herself. Pulling out a gun she had managed to buy off of a street merchant the day before she aimed it at the spot where she'd heard the noise.  
  
Heero Yuy burst from the bushes, finding himself at point blank range of Taryn's gun. He stopped and raised his hands.  
  
"What do you want from me!?" She demanded, her face flushed, her hair flying in all directions from her run and from the wind.  
  
"......" Heero didn't answer, just wondered to himself how good she was with a gun. She seemed to hold it with ease and expertise.  
  
"Answer me, Heero Yuy! How come I was at the shore with YOU!?" She demanded again. Heero felt shock run up his spine. SHE wanted to know the same thing he did?!  
  
"How come I knew who you were? But how come I didn't know who I was?!" She looked angry beyond the point of no return. Heero didn't know what to say, just stood there, looking dumbfounded.  
  
"I wanted to ask you the same questions...only, you don't know who you are." Heero felt he had something of an advantage over this situation.  
  
"All I can remember is Cassidy and I, the shift, your name, and Duo's name!" She said through clenched teeth. "This is a nightmare, and all I want is PEACE!" She shook slightly.  
  
Heero kept his hands in the air. "What are you...exactly?" He asked, slowly, not to make her angrier.  
  
"I...am not sure." Taryn said, softly, a kinder look coming to her face. Heero felt something strange happening to him.   
  
Then...  
  
"HEERO!!!" Relena's voice echoed through the air around the two teens. Heero cursed under his breath and turned. Taryn put down her gun and fled.   
  
Turning back around, he didn't see Taryn anymore. Cursing once again, he started after her.  
  
"I finally found you, Heero! What are you doing in the mountains?" Relena asked, gasping for air as Heero came into her view. Heero stopped.  
  
"Relena Darlian..." Heero said, with a smirk, remembering he'd promised to kill this girl, only his gun wasn't on him, it was in the Gundam. He wished silently that he, like Taryn, had carried his gun with him, even in school.  
  
"That pilot suit and Mobil Suit-who are you anyway?" Relena asked in a demanding tone that said she wasn't used to being refused.  
  
Heero started to laugh. "Ha ha ha! Me? I'm a killer!" He waved his hand at her.  
  
"Alright. If you promise me I'm your last victim, go ahead and kill me." She pulled on his hand and placed it on her throat.  
  
Heero looked surprised. "What?" His hand itched to go ahead and do the deed.  
  
"I know you have a kind heart." She said, a soft, loving look came to her eyes. Relena realized she kind of was in love with this boy.  
  
Heero's mind jumped ahead to the scene he'd been a part of earlier. 'Taryn...' he thought quickly and wondered where she'd went. Her mysteriousness had intrigued him and he wasn't going to stop because this girl was demanding he kill her. He wished he could do it, but then he'd have to make a promise. And that meant no more use of his Gundam for missions.  
  
"............" Heero didn't say anything, but was lost in thought.  
  
Relena took this as a sign of his kindness. She started to speak.   
  
But the sound of a roaring booster stopped her and Heero looked up to see an Aries flying overhead. He glared at Relena one final time and dashed off into the trees.  
  
"Heero!!" Relena reached out towards him but he was gone.  
  
Seconds later, the Wing Gundam burst out of hiding from the trees.  
  
"!!" Relena jumped back, knowing that Heero was going to kill again. She lowered her head and covered her ears.  
  
Not to far away, on a higher summit, Taryn stood, watching, all that had transposed, without hearing. She watched Heero's Wing Gundam with a sense of awe and pride, for she knew something about it, yet she couldn't for the life of her remember what exactly it was.  
  
The pilot in the Aries overhead spotted the large Gundam. "What's THAT?!" He asked himself, and prepared to fire.  
  
But Heero was too fast. "OZ Mobile Suit Aries is confirmed! FIRE!" He punched the button on the steering shaft and let loose a large blast from his beam cannon.  
  
As the Aries became nothing but scrap in the explosion, Heero laughed to himself. "I will defeat OZ!"   
  
Quickly, he typed in a few codes into his Gundam. "Bird Mode!" The Gundam quickly transformed into the fighter plane Zechs had first viewed and he was soon lost to sight.  
  
Taryn watched, an odd feeling of satisfaction filling her completely. Then she glanced down at Relena's small form.  
  
Relena watched in dismay. Finally she cried out, so that even Taryn, from her unseen perch, could hear her.  
  
"HEERO! COME BACK...AND KILL ME!"   
  
Taryn smiled. "I could take that job, Relena..." An unholy feeling crept into her chest. She shook her head. A doubtful look came to her hazel eyes. "I wonder where I can find a Mobile Suit...?"  
  
-*-  
  
-Los Angeles Base-  
  
-*-  
  
The meeting was in progress on that day, but...  
  
"For us to peacefully coexist with the colonies, we must reduce arms and dissolve OZ!" From inside the building, AEF Field Marshal Noventa stood before the crowd of delegates. "If we start disarmament, the colonies will agree to do the same!" He banged his fist on the desk. "Isn't it time for us to take the step to make peace with the colonies?!"  
  
The people at the meeting were the Allies' pacifists. In a back row, Treize clapped and smiled smugly to himself. Everything was going according to his plan.  
  
Suddenly, a loud thud was heard outside the base. A soldier rushed in.   
  
"It's an enemy raid!!!" He gasped. "The base is under attack!!"  
  
"What?" Field Marshal Noventa gasped at this news.  
  
"It's about time, Gundam." Treize pulled out a transmitter from his pocket and gently and silently pressed the button on it, to signal Zechs.  
  
Zechs read the signal in his Mobile Suit. "We've got the signal! Launch an attack!!"   
  
Lucrezia Noin nodded to Cassidy. Cassidy radioed a message to Lady Une.  
  
Heero approached the base quickly.  
  
Lady Une got the radio, and shouted at the underground troop of Mobile Suits. "People of OZ!! It is time to take up arms!!!" She watched with a satisfied expression on her face as the troops moved out.  
  
As soon as Heero arrived at the base, he quickly began to get to work on the troops coming from underground. Then, a light flashed on his radar. "Hmm?"  
  
The black Gundam, Gundam Deathscythe, dropped down from the sky, right next to Heero. A communications link opened and he could hear Duo's cheeky voice.  
  
"Hey, buddy! We meet again!" Duo said with a laugh. "I'm dying to settle that fight with you, but I've got work to do." He snickered. "It'll wait till later..."  
  
Heero smirked as well. "Try not to get in my way."  
  
Duo just grinned and pulled out his beam scythe. Heero began firing his beam cannon. Soon, the troops, as fast as they were coming out, were being demolished in their tracks.  
  
"What the?!" Duo all of a sudden heard three small beeps on his radar. Looking, he saw three blips. "Three new objects on radar?"  
  
Heero heard this and checked his own. "Newcomers...Let's rumble!" He smirked.  
  
But as the three new Mobile Suits landed, they immediately began to attack the troops of the AEF. Duo gasped.  
  
"Wait a minute...they're...attacking the Allies' Mobile Suits!"   
  
"They are GUNDAM!!" Duo shouted.  
  
Heero simply smiled.  
  
"They're colonial fighters on the same mission as us?" Quatre, the blonde of the desert, exclaimed as he continued to fight.  
  
Then without another word, the five Gundam began to destroy and completely demolish the troops of the AEF.  
  
Amidst the confusion, Quatre ventured a question. "You guys are on my side right?"  
  
Trowa answered back, calmly. "No one is on my side."  
  
"I fight only for Nataku." Chang defended.  
  
"WHAT A BUNCH OF JERKS!" Duo grit his teeth.  
  
"......" Heero refrained from saying anything.  
  
-*-  
  
Colony L5  
  
-*-  
  
Relena was, at that very moment, visiting one of the colonies with her father-he was attending yet another meeting.  
  
"WHAT?! Field Marshal Noventa is being attacked??" He exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.  
  
"The Earth just reported that the colonial rebels are responsible." Lady Use said, with an evil smile.  
  
"That can't possibly be true!" Foreign Minister Darlian looked crestfallen.  
  
"I will try to confirm. Please stay here. I will be back." Une turned, and as she did so, she left her compact on the table.  
  
As Lady Une headed out the door, she smiled and looked at her watch and smiled. 'Three more minutes...' She didn't notice Relena opening the door to the meeting room and step inside.  
  
"What happened, Father?" She asked, seeing the worried look on her Father's face.  
  
"Relena, this will take time. Please come back later." He sighed, and motioned her out of the room.  
  
"Okay." Relena turned to go and then noticed the compact. '?? This is Une's compact...' Relena thought to herself. Picking it up, she dashed away to give it back.  
  
"Ten seconds..." Une said, waiting impatiently.  
  
"Excuse me?" Relena said behind Une. "I think you left this." She held out the compact.  
  
Une paled. "!!" She grabbed the compact from Relena. "HOW COULD YOU?!" She swiftly grabbed the compact and threw it. It found its target by sailing into the window of the meeting room with a crash.   
  
Seconds later, an explosion rocked the colony.  
  
*KA BOOM*  
  
Relena suddenly realized what happened. "FATHER!" She screamed and then started running towards the debris that was scattered around.  
  
"What a shame! Get that girl!" Une commanded, looking somewhat worried. "If she resists, kill her!"  
  
"FATHER! Are you alright?" Relena cradled her father's head in her lap, as soon as she kneeled next to his prostrate body.  
  
"Mm...Relena..." The Foreign Minister opened his eyes to look at his girl daughter. "You're not my real daughter..."  
  
"What are you talking about, father?" Relena looked alarmed at what he was saying.  
  
"You're Relena Peacecraft, the princess of the pacifist nation, Peacecraft..." He groaned and rolled his head to the side. "OZ...Watch out for OZ..." Taking a last shuddering breath, he died in her arms.  
  
"FATHER!!!" Relena held him close to her, tears streaming down her cheeks. "NO!"  
  
As she sat there, holding her father, Relena didn't hear the footsteps behind her. When a cloth pressed against her mouth and nose, and a sweet scent filled the air, she was startled, and then felt her eyes get heavy.  
  
"!!" Relena fainted from the heady sweet scent of the chloroform on the rag. "Oooh..."  
  
-*-  
  
-AEF, Los Angeles Base-  
  
-*-  
  
Heero Yuy looked grim as he and the other Gundam continued fighting. "I will destroy all OZ weapons!" Heero vowed to himself.  
  
Gundam HeavyArms kept firing his Gatling, when a fleet of missiles honed in on him. Then he heard a sound he hated to hear. His Gatling was empty. "Damn! I'm out of bullets!" He waited for the missiles to hit.  
  
Then, a single heat shorter came whizzing by, slicing through all the missiles, in quick succession. Then, a soft male voice came over the communications link. "Are you alright?!"  
  
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner on Gundam Sandrock." The blonde boy said to the pilot of Gundam HeavyArms.  
  
With a click, the Gundam HeavyArms put away his gatling gun. "I don't need help!"  
  
"But if each of us helps each other, we'll be more effective on our missions!" Quatre said, a smile on his face even in the midst of battle.  
  
"That may be true." The brown haired pilot mused. "I'm Trowa. Trowa Barton."  
  
"Let's do this together." Quatre said, in a way that meant companionship.  
  
Inside the base, one of the soldiers was trying to get the delegates out as fast as possible. "Field Marshall Noventa! The shuttle is this way!"  
  
"Right. I can't die here." Field Marshall Noventa began to walk out of the meeting room.  
  
"I'll escort you on my shuttle, General Septem." Treize offered.  
  
"Huh? Oh, all right." General Septem agreed reluctantly. The men headed for Treize's personal shuttle.  
  
The shuttle holding Field Marshall Noventa headed out of the base. "I must survive and continue to work for peace!" Noventa said to himself, looking down on the battle below.  
  
"That's an OZ shuttle!" Heero said, angrily as he spotted the shuttle on radar. "You're not getting away!" Heero quickly turned his Wing Gundam towards the ship and headed for it with deadly speed.  
  
Treize grinned from his shuttle.  
  
"WHAT?!" Field Marshall Noventa looked out his window to see a large Gundam looming nearer. As Heero Yuy sliced through the shuttle and it exploded, Treize and General Septem watched  
  
"Heero Yuy." After the deed had been done, a quiet girlish voice came over Heero's communications link. He looked surprised and spotted an Aries in a field away from the battle.  
  
"Field Marshal Noventa!" General Septem cried out in dismay. Treize grinned and chuckled to himself.   
  
"That's the colonies' way. They do not desire peace." Treize said, sneeringly.  
  
"Taryn..." Heero said, equally as quiet. The Aries turned and moved away, away from the battle scene. Heero felt that something must have gone terribly wrong.  
  
"Heero, only five Gundam destroyed the entire Los Angeles Base...do you even realize how powerful you are?" Taryn's voice came back over one last time, before she was out of sight. She sighed to herself. She hadn't known, once she had gotten inside her stolen Aries, that she knew how to maneuver it. She was sure that something about her life before this didn't have anything to do with Mobile Suits, yet she knew how to operate one... "I'm so confused..."  
  
Duo smirked to himself, not having heard the transmission between Taryn and Heero. "Well..."  
  
"These guys can't be my enemies..." Quatre said, and all the pilots heard this, but heeded it not.  
  
Gundam HeavyArms pulled out his large blade on his wrist as Wing Gundam held his beam saber at ready. Deathscythe clicked open his beam scythe again as Sandrock put up a hand to stop him.   
  
"WAIT!" Quatre cried out.  
  
"NO MORE USELESS FIGHTING!" Wufei yelled at the four other Gundam pilots.  
  
"What?" Duo sounded skeptical.  
  
"Listen to the Allies' broadcast and hear for yourself! We've been set up!" Gundam Shenlong pointed at the four other massive Mobile Suits in an accusing manner. Each pilot switched on their screens and were shocked to see General Septem's angry face.  
  
"While we were discussing peace, the colonials attacked us!" General Septem shook his fist. The Gundam killed the pacifist Field Marshall Noventa!"  
  
"!!" Heero didn't know what to say. He'd just made a terrible mistake.  
  
-*-  
  
-Unknown Resource Satellite-  
  
-*-  
  
"Huh?" Relena felt somewhat dizzy, but her eyes snapped wide open. Her hand went directly to her forehead, which throbbed terribly.  
  
"Are you awake now, young lady?" A young man asked the girl. The room she was in was filled with computers and different machines.  
  
"This is our colonial hideout. You're safe here." An older man with long gray hair and glassy goggles over his eyes said. "We couldn't let OZ kill you, too, so we brought you here." He turned and she saw he had a mechanical hand.  
  
"Father...who are you?" She asked the man.  
  
"I'm Doctor J." He replied with a brazen smile. "I'm the one who trained Heero Yuy to become a professional killer."  
  
"Why did you do that to Heero!?" Relena felt a deep well of emotions coming up to overflow within her.  
  
Dr. J sighed. "You probably won't understand, but Heero's fighting for peace. People start wars and people end wars. Heero will end this war." He paused, and then continued. "The colonials gained peace with much hardship...with the help of Heero, 20 years ago."  
  
"Heero?" Relena was confused. The Heero she knew was a very handsome young boy.  
  
"Heero's a legendary leader." Dr. J explained, clicking his metallic claw. "We gave our boy the same code name."  
  
He sighed slightly and then proceeded to explain to the puzzled Relena. "Years ago, like now, OZ was a secret society that sought to take control of the Earth and the Colonies. They manipulated he Allies, developed weapons, and tried to start wars, all for their own gain. Heero stood up to them and stopped them!" Dr J. slammed his fist down on a nearby desk, showing his frustration. "OZ outsmarted us again! Treize, OZ' commander in chief, used us and took control of the military! OZ WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Dr. J sounded much depressed.  
  
-*-  
  
-Treize's Transport Shuttle-  
  
-*-  
  
Under Treize's leadership, OZ has already gained control over the Allies...under the pretext of fighting the colonial rebels.  
  
When General Septem had finished making his announcement, he had turned to Treize. Before he could say a word, then was shot by two of Treize's officers.  
  
Treize smiled smugly to himself. "Great speech, General." He spoke to the man on the floor, mockingly, and then began to laugh.  
  
-*-  
  
-AEF Base, Los Angeles-  
  
-*-  
  
Duo groaned and hit the arm of his seat in his Gundam Deathscythe. "Ow, man, now WE are the bad guys..."  
  
"I don't believe this..." Quatre shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"I will beat OZ by myself if I have to..." Wufei said angrily to himself, more than to the others.  
  
Heero turned when several blips came from his radar. Another Mobile Suit dropped from the sky. Many Aries were behind it.   
  
"Drop your weapons, Gundam!" Zechs' voice came over strong and demanding.  
  
"It's you!" Heero sneered at the older pilot.  
  
"We meet again, bird Gundam. I'm Zechs of OZ." Zechs said, showing unusual politeness on a battlefield.  
  
"You were the pilot of that Leo!" Heero recognized the man. His thoughts quickly flitted back to the day he'd landed on earth. Wing. Relena. Taryn.  
  
'Taryn...' Heero looked beyond Zechs, to the many Aries in the sky. '...Is she among those up there?'  
  
"I've come for a rematch." Zechs said, almost smugly. Then he turned his Mobile Suit towards Heero. "This Tallgeese should have the same output as your Gundam! FIGHT ME!" Zechs commanded, tersely.  
  
Then, flickering over everyone's trans-communication links came a voice. A voice Zechs knew all too well.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO, ZECHS!" Lady Une said, in a malicious voice, a laugh almost coming to her voice.  
  
Behind her voice, was a sudden explosion, in the background, faintly muted, yet audible. Zechs' eyes widened with suspicion behind his mask.  
  
"Lady Une, what did you do?!" Zechs yelled at the woman over his communications link.  
  
"I've destroyed one of the L1 colonies." She said evilly. "Hand over Gundam, or all the colonies will be destroyed."  
  
'A colony was attacked....It's my fault.' Une's words went screaming right through Heero's brain. He shivered slightly at the thought of what he was trying to protect was being destroyed.  
  
"Stop this insanity! That's not what the General wants!" Zechs said, tersely.  
  
"Shut up, Zechs!" Une said, a tone of annoyance in her voice. She narrowed her eyes. "I'm arresting the terrorists for the General."  
  
Then, with a slight blip, a screen showing Dr. J popped up on all computers that received his broadcast. All the boy pilots and those in Mobile Suits caught the message.  
  
"Attention OZ! We are stunned by your stupidity!" Dr. J was going to make his message short and sweet.  
  
"Dr...J?" Not to far away, Taryn had been sitting in her now stationary Aries, when she received the transmission. She recognized the face from somewhere, but was still very confused.  
  
"You attacked civilians without mercy! Your target was supposed to be the anti-OZ force Gundam! We will never yield to the merciless OZ. You will not have Gundam!"  
  
"It's colonial communications..." Une hissed from between her teeth.  
  
"They will not have Gundam. Roger." Taryn heard Heero say this with a determination only a true soldier could have. Relena heard it as well.  
  
"I'm self-destructing Gundam!" Heero announced.  
  
"Heero..." Taryn said gently, suddenly feeling a slight pain her chest. Her quiet voice traveled over the communication links, so that all heard it, including Heero.  
  
Before Heero could say anything, Relena came on screen, shocked by what Heero had said.  
  
"Heero, don't do it! You're supposed to come and kill me! HEY!" Relena cried, hoping that Heero heard her.  
  
"Hn..." Heero stared at Relena, and remembered the voice that had come to him an instant before hers.  
  
'Relena? It can't be...' Zechs thought with some mild shock.  
  
Pushing all thoughts of anyone out of his mind, he began reaching for the detonator.  
  
"Hmph. Roger that...and EXECUTE!" He pressed the red button with all his might.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"HEERO!" Relena knew he'd done it after he'd said the word 'execute' and then a fuzzy sound was heard over the radio. Here she was, in space, and yet she could do nothing to help. She felt like crying her heart out.  
  
Taryn had climbed out of her cockpit and onto the shoulder of her stolen Aries. In the distance, she saw the flames and smoke from the detonated Gundam. Looking grim, she climbed back into her Mobile Suit.  
  
'Heero...can't die...he's invincible...' Something in her made her smile, and she realized that now, they were on a road to peace, soon, soon, she might be able to go back where ever she came from. She turned her Aries towards the ranks in the sky and slipped in among them and was able to get close. Debris was already falling down from the sky.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped and beads of sweat stood out on his brow. "He self destructed!"  
  
"Heero!" Relena cried out again.  
  
"That boy is the pilot of the Gundam?" Zechs felt somewhat in awe of the boy who had self destructed right in front of them all. Then he turned to his troops. "ALL MOVE OUT! NOW! RETURN TO BASE!" he turned his Tallgeese away from the scene of wreckage. Looking back, he murmured to himself, "I know he couldn't have died...I'll finish this fight, boy." With that, he flew off in Tallgeese.  
  
All the Aries left but one. It landed next to the smoking remains. Duo grit his teeth and readied his Gundam if needed to protect Heero. The other pilots remained tense.  
  
The cockpit opened and a girl, wearing a navy blue, white, and dark wine red school uniform stood in the entryway. Duo squinted and tired to remember where he'd seen that same reddish brown-layered hair before.  
  
Trowa watched her closely. She was familiar to him as well. But he had no idea how.  
  
She jumped down, her skirt whirling around her as she landed, lightly, on her feet. She looked up at the metal giants around her. Not showing a single emotion, she headed for the scraps of Wing Zero.  
  
Reaching the edge of the remains, she noticed that the Gundam Pilots had also gotten out of their Mobile Suits and were making their way towards her. She didn't smile or even acknowledge them. Just turned away and walked into the middle of the wreck.  
  
She looked around for a second, and then spotted what she was looking for. A tousled brown head of hair, a green tank top, black shorts, the bruised body of Heero Yuy.   
  
Kneeling down next to him, she gently touched his shoulder. There was a click beside her, and she turned, and found herself staring into Trowa's gun. The other boys stood at a distance.  
  
"What do you want with him?" Trowa said, in a monotone voice. She ignored him and felt Heero's neck for a pulse. Very faint, but there.  
  
"He's alive." She turned her hazel eyes to him again and Trowa was momentarily taken aback. Something was strange about this girl, but he didn't know what. Something about her made him want to observe her. It was the same feeling that had taken Heero Yuy by surprise.  
  
"Then I'll take him to my sister, Catherine. She'll know how to nurse him." Trowa stated bluntly, putting away his gun and reaching for the prostrate boy. In an instant, he felt a sharp crack across his wrists. Looking down, he saw a shiny metal gun pointed right at his chest.  
  
'Damn, I let my guard down.' He thought for an instant, yet remained expressionless. She looked at him seriously.  
  
"I am Taryn Nomanai." She said simply, putting her gun away. Gently, with one hand, she turned Heero onto his back, so that he was lying flat.  
  
"I am Trowa Barton." Trowa felt slightly puzzled, he didn't know why she'd flashed her gun out on him like that. But the look on her face made him think twice about trying to move Heero again. She knew what she was doing, obviously.  
  
"You know somewhere to take him. Do you think we could get a stretcher?" Taryn looked past Trowa at Duo, Quatre, and Chang. To her, they would obviously be of some use.  
  
"I think I do." Trowa showed a hint of a smile for the first time.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Taryn smiled at him.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: That's it! Well, for the 3rd chapter anyways! (giggles) Don't hurt me, cause I did what I said I was gonna do and no one stopped me!! ~Suiki Bara~  
  
  
!*~ 


End file.
